<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You got that something by AllMyTomorrows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413516">You got that something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows'>AllMyTomorrows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casey in a tux, Casey talks dirty, Explicit at the end, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, I'm Going to Hell, Idiots in Love, Lust at First Sight, Pre-Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, jealous Matt Casey, rated for chapter 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'I mess around with him<br/>And I'm okay with it<br/>I'm coming down, I figured out I kinda like it<br/>And when I sleep I'm gonna dream of how you ride it<br/>If you go out tonight, I'm going out 'cause I know you're persuasive<br/>You got that something, I got me an appetite, now I can taste it.'</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>'I mess around with him</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'm okay with it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm coming down, I figured out I kinda like it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And when I sleep I'm gonna dream of how you ride it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If you go out tonight, I'm going out 'cause I know you're persuasive</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You got that something, I got me an appetite, now I can taste it.'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Medicine, Harry Styles</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The gala is in two weeks,” Casey says from where he sat on the back of the ambo, clipboard in hand. “I know Boden keeps complaining about Donna picking her dress” Brett laughs from where she’s sitting inside, counting inventory. “We get a plus one. Would you go with me?” He asks not looking up from the paper in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s been in his head all week about trying to ask her, thinking of all the different ways. This was the only one he came up with that didn’t include him embarrassing himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brett’s head shoots up, looking at the back of his head. “What?” she says, a little shocked. “Will you go to the gala with me? I know it’s not a lot of time to find a dress, and you can complan at me all day. Please I will buy you endless drinks at mollys for the next month” He asks, turning to look at her. “Plus the food is nice, and there's an open bar,” he added hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Little does he know she would have said yes anyway. “Fine, but only for bragging rights to Severide. He really wanted to go” She smiles. He chuckles “I would ask him but I doubt he would make good arm candy” Casey smirked, winking at Brett. “Are you calling me arm candy?” she asks, faking shock. Before he answers the bells go off. “Oh look at that, i've got to go”. He smirks standing out. “Lucky” She says, throwing a balled up piece of paper at the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that they jump into action. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d wanted to ask her as his date but panicked and ended up asking like it was a favour for him. maybe he really is a total mess around her. But she said yes, so it wasn’t a complete mess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them have gotten a lot closer over the past few months. They had been openly flirting, spending a lot of their off time together. But neither one of them have made a move yet. Maybe this is about to change with something so big. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks roll by and the day of the gala is upon them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boden had thanked Casey for asking Brett, it had gotten Donna off his shoulders and was out with Brett constantly looking for dresses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily the gala fell in the middle of their three days off, meaning they had no work for over 24 hours before or after. They could take advantage of the open bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gala was being held in Washington DC, it would take them roughly 5 hours to travel, and they had been put up in a fancy hotel. Yes technically it was for work, but it would also be fun. They were all looking forward to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The event was held every 6 years, with high ranking members of each state's Fire departments, all in one place, discussing how the overall departments would move forward in the upcoming years. Also celebrating achievements and remembrance of those who have passed in the line of duty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brett was technically a high level as PIC however her jurisdiction fell more over medical than fire, meaning she would never have attended something like this if not for Casey’s invitation. She was really looking forward to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey was picking her up in 20 minutes then they would drive to the airport. She was excited, she’s never been to Washington DC before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrives he asks her to wait before she walks out the door. “Everything ok?” she asks. “Because you are my plus one they assumed we were together, meaning they only gave us one room. I called them about it, and they said they can give us a room with a bed that can be split in two but not two rooms because the hotel is full.” He says fiddling with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we have to share a room?” She asks, trying to get what he's saying. He nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’ll be alot better than mouch i'm sure” She says with a shrug. He raises a brow in confusion. “ I sleep in a room full of others every shift, you’re lucky enough to have your own little glass box… Matt this doesn’t bother me” She smiles. Well it kind of does, she’s going to be sharing a room with just him, the man she was in love with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, good . of course, I didn’t even think of that. I just wanted to make sure you knew that” He smiles then reaches for her bag. “Let's get going? Stop at starbucks on the way?” He smirks. “It’s like you read my mind.” With that they were on their way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours later they are both in the hotel room. “It’s fine, we can deal with it later” MAtt says from where he’s laying across the still double bed. Sylvie laughs “Lazy” she smirks, gently nudging his foot as she walks past him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at their door interrupts their banter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie walks over and opens it. “Chief?” She says confused. He stood there with his suit in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been kicked out of my room and sent here… and you Brett have been requested” He says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Caseys asks, coming up behind brett. “I am going to get ready” She smiles walking past him to gather her dress and make up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boden walked into their room, sitting on the couch in the corner. “What?” Caseys asks, a little confused. “Don’t question it, we will never understand the ways of women'' Boden retorts. Sylvie just laughs as she leaves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two hours later finds both men finalising their bowties in the mirror. “Off record, I'm glad you asked Brett. It’s nice to see you both so happy” Boden says out of the blue. “Chief?” Casey says a little confused. “You and Brett, you’re good together-” Casey interrupted him “were not-” But Boden interrupted him too. “Not yet no. But I'm sure you will soon.” He smiles. “Let’s go” He taps Casey on the shoulder before heading for the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Casey chuckles to himself before walking out the door too. Bodens room was only 5 doors away so it didn’t actually take them long. Boden knocks and Casey waits just behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Donna opens it with a smile. “Wow, you are stunning,” Boden says reaching for his wife. She smiles and steps forward. “She’s inside putting on her shoes” Donna says to Casey, stepping out of the way so he would walk in. “You do look lovely,” Matt says as he passes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Casey’s jaw drops as he rounds the corner. Brett is just standing up from tying her shoes, flattening out her dress. She has a royal blue dress on, its low cut at the front, thin spaghetti straps going over her shoulders. It’s floor length with a slit up to the left thigh. She looked breathtaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi” She says blushing, still fiddling with her dress. “You- wow - you look .. just wow” he says, eyes trailing over her. “Thank you” She blushes wide. He was lost for words. She was always beautiful butv tonight she was the perfect mix of beauty and sex appeal. She would be the death of him. She steps forward adjusting his bowtie. “Not so bad yourself” she smirked. They stood looking into eachothers eyes. Tension rising in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Boden called, breaking the spell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Casey nods, holding out his arm, which she gladly takes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air around them had changed, it became almost thicker, desire hanging around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They find themself standing around a tall table, drinks in front of them. Members of the LAFD and DCFD stood with them. Brett was on the opposite side of the table talking to Donna and one of the Chief’s wifes from LAFD, all clearly in deep conversation over something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly the men were on the opposite side, talking about football. It was common for them to talk about work, but with how much they spend in that world they usually find their conversations morphing into lighter subjects. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes would keep flickering over to Sylvie, she was absolutely breathtaking tonight, that dress hugged her figure in all the best ways. She looked sexy as hell. She was possibly the hottest woman in the room - in Matt’s eyes she was - and judging by the looks she had been getting so far, a lot of other men saw just how good she looked too. Casey might be a little jealous. Luckily none of them have done more than just look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever’s girl she is, he's lucky. She is one smoking gal. what I wouldn’t give for a slice of that” He hears some guys at the table behind him talk. “I don’t see no ring, you should go hit on her. You never know” another voice says. “That's true, I haven't even seen a guy put his arm around her or anything… maybe she's just a friend” a third voice. “Go chat her up” the second voice says. Matt rolls his eyes, some guys really are disgusting </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He focuses back on the conversation in front of him, trying to block them out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not until he sees a tall figure approach Brett from across the table does he realise who they were talking about. “Excuse me” he says to the men he was talking to, not caring what he interrupted or what they would say. He was jealous, as much as he would deny it. Seeing anyone like that with Brett made his blood boil. She wasn’t even his because he was too chicken to ask her out. That didn’t stop the feeling bubbling inside him at the sight. He quickly makes his way around the table to Bretts side. “ - It is a lovely place” She smiles politely at the man. She turns at the feel of a presence next to her. “Oh Matt, this is Captain Scott Richards of Texas FD” She introduces. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Matthew Casey, Chicago” Casey says extending his hand. “Pleasure” Richards says before turning his full attention to Sylvie. Matt could feel his blood boil. But he’s a little lost at what to do. Would it be acceptable for him to wrap his arm around Brett or not? “What brings you all the way here? A pretty thing like you doesn’t seem like she would run into fires” Richards says. So condescending. Now Matt just wants to punch him for being sexist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a PIC, I spend most of my time looking after the ones who do run into the fire” She turns to Casey, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, laying the other on his chest. “My boys never seem to stay out of trouble” She smiles looking only at Casey now. Matt wraps his arm around her waist, smiling at her “and we are always thankful at how well you partch us up. You always make us feel better”. They were both kind of lost in each other now. “Oh I'm sure I do” She smirks. Were they flirting? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeh definitely flirting right in front of this prick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right well enjoy your night” he says excusing himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice snaps them out of their little haze. But neither of them make any effort to remove their hands from each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My knight in shining armor” She smiles at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More of a budding sidekick. You’re badass enough to not need saving” he retorts. She smiles wide. That was really sweet of him. He never tries to belittle her, even when he can take that moment to be the big brave prince who saved the day he never takes it, always putting her up instead. It’s one of the things she loved about him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loved? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. That’s the first time she’s ever thought that. The thoughts must cross her face, his turns into one of worry.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” He asks, pulling away slightly. She nods “yeah sorry, I just realised I put my drink down but don't know where” she chuckles trying to play it off. Body still alert to the fact they are extremely close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let's go get another round,” he says with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walk towards the bar his hand stays low on her back, then his arm finds its way around her waist as they wait to be served. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands stay on her in some way or another for the rest of the night, like he wants everyone to know who she’s with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s quite happy about it, always leaning into his touch, seaking him out where they are. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But as the drinks flow and the night rolls on, their touches get a little - more. They sit closer than they need to be, lean in a little too far when talking to each other. Hand staying to places they normally wouldn’t let it stray. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow they ended up sitting at a table with around 8 others, all married couples, one of which high ranking members of the LAFD. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat extremely close, her hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, as his hand rested on her uncovered thigh - due to the slit in her dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To any outside eyes they looked like a couple. Young lovers who are still wrapped up in eachother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What outsiders couldn't see was the hidden arousal in each of them. All this touching and whispering and being so close was really doing things for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were flirting more freely now, getting a little boulder with the flirtations and their nature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both blissfully aware they would have to go back to the same room. To a bad that was still set out as a double. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither aware that the other was really thinking of just how much they wanted that bed to stay a double. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt wanted her, he wanted her so bad, his lust was truly starting to interfere with his ability to hold a conversation, all he could think about was her silky skin under his touch and her hands in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unknowing to him Sylvie wasn’t doing much better herself. She wanted to just move forward slightly, to knock his hand further up her thigh. His touch was sending electricity through her skin. It always did, even months ago when he would just brush her arm, she couldn't help but shiver. So right now she was truly losing her mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Foster was right, she should just ‘Jump him already’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvie was snapped out of her thoughts by a hand on her arm. “Could I borrow you for a minute?” Donna asks. Sylvie smiles and nods, turning to Matt “I’ll be right back” She whispers, he's in deep conversation with a Chief, so he just squeezes her thigh in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After helping Donna unzip her dress Sylvie stands by the mirror, checking over her makeup. Mind still on Matt. “You know you two make a really cute couple” Donna sasy walking out of the stall, turning her back to Sylvie so she could zip up her dress. “I like him. I just, I don't know if he likes me” Sylvie shrugs turning back to the mirror. “With the way his eyes have been burning holes into you, I’m just grateful we are down the hall from you guys” Donna smirks. Sylvie gasps gently tapping her arm. “It’s been on your mind since you saw him in that three piece suit. You need to stop denying it, the only person your kidding is yourself. He’s one fine looking man”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile at the table another one of the captains speaks up. “Captain Casey, how did you manage to bag the hottest girl here” He smirks. Matt raises a brow. “Your wife is right there.” Matt could tell this wasn’t anything to be jealous or protective over. Then the wife in question, Rebecca, speaks up “oh no I agree. That’s got to be the hottest girl I’ve ever seen. Making me consider my choice” She says wiggling her ring finger. The whole table laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I clearly need advice from you if I can’t get a date at all, and you bring that absolut smoke show. You are one lucky man” a Chief says from across the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should deny it, they weren't technically together, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He wanted it to be true. And honestly they were right, she was the prettiest - and hottest - person in the whole room, and she was here with him. I was kind of like gloating, except he didn't care, because he didn’t actually have her. But the jealousy that rolls through his veins when others look at her is the push he might need to kick him into the right direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before anything else can be said the two women joined the table again. Sylvie smiles at the table as they return. “So miss PIC where did you get that dress?” Rebecca asks before Sylvie sits back down. “Isn’t it just so elegant” Donna remarks. Taking Sylvie hand dinner makes her do a spin, showing off the complet dress. “Oh that’s so pretty , and sexy” Rebecca adds with a knowing smirk directed towards Matt. Sylvie blushes deep red, biting her lip as she sits down next to Matt. Closer than she could ever sit to anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right Casey, doesn’t she look smoking” Rebecca smiles, meddling. “Hey don’t drag me into your flirting” He chuckles, leaning his arm on the chair behind her, tucking her under his arm where she fits so perfectly. “She’s ready to remove that wedding ring for you” He directs those words to Sylvie, making her laugh. She leans towards him a little more and he happily runs his thumb up and down her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not kidding” Rebecca winks, making the whole table laugh. “But I could never intervene in a couple as smoking as you” She smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither Brett nor Casey correct her. Both were a little shocked that the other didn't. But before they could comment. Rebecca's husband speaks up. “Seriously where's the dress from, and do you think they do it in my size?” That eases the tension, making the whole table burst into laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The conversation turns after that. Back to sharing their most dangerous rescues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Casey and Brett spend the time glued impossibly closer than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Theis hands continue to be on eachothers skin, wanting to get closer constantly but already being as close as they can get. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just glad I work in the offices. If I had to whiteness what he did out there on the daily I’d be a mess” on of the wife’s says. “You work at the same station right Casey?” Her husband directs towards Casey and Brett. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we do… it’s hell having to see him run into a burning building, my heart lives in my throat” Brett replies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like you never get into danger. For a PIC you’ve had way too many guns pointed at you.” Casey replies. “It’s unfortunate but at least I try to stay out of trouble. Mr jumping out of moving trucks and off bridges” she says poking his side lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I would do it a million times, it was to get to you” he says. They were just talking to each other at this point, lost in eachothers eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You jumped off a bridge for her?. Now that is truly love” Rebecca says. “This is a story I need to hear”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That snaps then out of their little spell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Matt smiles then begins to tell the story, Sylvie filling in some of the points too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the night comes to an end more and more people begin to excuse themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy” Sylvie winks at Donna, seeing a look in Bodens eye indicating just why they were taking their leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt pinches Sylvies side, “He’s practically our dad, please stop indicating that”. She can’t help but laugh. Before lightly punching him back. “Don’t start playing dirty if you’re not ready to lose,”he retorts. She chuckles, “Me lose to you? Oh I don’t think so Captain” The way she called him Captain sent a shiver down his spine. He likes the way she said it like that, all low and almost dirty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand has come to rest high on his thigh, his is still wrapped low around her shoulders, her side pressed against his chest from how close they were sitting. “I think I’m going to call it a night” She announces to the table. “It was lovely to meet you all” she smiles, sliding her hand slightly higher up his leg before using it to push up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Matt follows suit, his hand falling down to her hip. Saying his goodnights to the table. Wishing them all the best. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picks up her heels from where she had kicked them off under the table, unable to wear them any longer. Casey gently takes them from her in his spare hand. A true gentleman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even with the air between them heavy with lust he was still opening the doors for her and holding her heels. It was his qualities like this that truly made her love him even more. He was just so kind hearted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they walk through the doors his arm finds its way securely back around her waist. With every step the air between them gets ticker. Heat radiating between the two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of their minds are influenced by the small alcohol consumed over the night. Both of them feeling the pull towards each other. And the confidence to maybe actually do something about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sexual tension was visible from miles away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They have been dancing around this for months now, both wanting this but neither of them actually going for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But tonight might be different. They have spent the majority of these evenings glued to each other, hands always touching skin. Like they just couldn't get enough. And the alcohol was giving them that added boost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Making their way into the elevator Matt pulls her closer, pressing her up against his chest. Her eyes lock with his, her hands coming to rest on his chest. She could feel the rapid beats of his heart even though all his layers. He leans closer, then so does she. Their lips bush slightly, feather light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of them can close the distance the ding of the elevator doors pull them apart- but not completely. He takes his arm from around her waist but only to grab her hand instead, interlocking their fingers as they walk out onto their floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both walking fast, the speed rising. He looks back at her with a smirk. She holds her dress in the hand that wasn’t holding his. Both walk faster and faster till they find themself running down the hallway hand in hand. It was straight out of a movie. Chuckles falling from both their lips, smiles spread from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reach their door he stops before her, using the momentum to pull her arm and make her clash with his chest. Stepping forward he pushed her back against the door. A breathy moan escaped her lips at the action. She's pressed between his chest and the door, and there is nowhere else she could care to be in this moment. Her hands slide up his chest, reaching into his jacket, sliding into the pocket to pull out the key card. One of his hands is on the door above her head, the other is sliding from her hip down to her thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reaches behind her to slot the key hard into the door, a low buzz indicating it was open. She fists one hand in his facket then pushes on the door handle, pulling him into the room with her, he follows without any resistance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door clicks behind them, but neither notice nor care.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips are almost touching, breath hot and heavy against each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushes his jacket off his shoulders, hearing it hit the floor with a thud. His hands slide up her sides to her shoulders then back down again, gripping her hips. “Sylvie” He breathes against her lips like a plea. A question hanging in the air between them. His body was swaying towards her, hands gripping her body, but his lips were still just out of reach. He needed her to answer the silent question hovering between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please” She moans, tongue ghosting over his bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's all it takes for the walls to completely crumble, he breaks. Surging forwards and capturing her lips with his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is going to be very explicit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>